


Needed

by IHaveNoSoul13



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Deceit is called Dexter in this, Dexter is twenty four, Domestic Violence, Filling the gap, I'm not good with names, Logan Patton Roman and Virgil are orphans, Logan Patton and Virgil's parents died, M/M, Parent Issues, Roman is fucking stupid, Roman's abandoned him, Thomas Logan Patton Roman and Virgil are fifteen, Underage Drinking, all that fun stuff, domestic abuse, it's kind of implied - Freeform, paedophilla, sexual exploitation, smut but not described, the others are concerned, they live at an orphanage, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoSoul13/pseuds/IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Roman never needed anyone, so he'd like to believe, and neither has Dexter. But when they meet, Roman falls head over heels for him and will bend over backwards for his one true love. And, of course, Dexter would never, ever take advantage of that! Roman's friends think otherwise. But what do they know?





	Needed

I write this in hindsight of what's happened, partially cause my friends and I couldn't, and can not, tell the future but also because there is a message to be shared in our friend's story. 

He was a good kid and deserved better than the fate that befell him. If we'd seen what was going on quicker and acted faster, he might still be here with us. 

But, as I said prior, none of us could see the future. I just wish we could.

Rest in peace, Roman. You shall be missed.

* * *

He skipped and twirled around them, unable to keep still, buzzing about his and Thomas' drama lesson they'd just have, blabbering on and on until they'd all tuned him out, more focused on their lunch.

"Right, so we've been instructed to put together a little piece with our group but the teacher didn't let us choose our own groups so I have to work with these absolute _imbeciles_ that just don't appreciate my flare and talent! They've left me to do all the work and they were on their phones the entire lesson while I planned their characters and roles and our piece! It's exhausting but I suppose in the name of theatre, I'll suffer."

He pouted as he looked down at his group of friends, who were mumbling amongst themselves, and then nudged Thomas. "Aren't they just such imbeciles, Thomas?"

"Who?"

Sitting down with a flourish, blazer fluttering up in the wind, he crossed his arms and huffed. "Never _mind_. You never listen to me anyway." 

"Roman? Sitting down? Not twirling? Shocker."

"Shut up, Jason Toddler."

"Look at that, he's using a nickname he called me yesterday."

Roman narrowed his eyes.

"Now, now, kiddos-"

"Patton, Virgil is older than you." 

"-no need for fighting. Virgil here was just teasing after all! Just eat your lunch, Ro, and tell me all about these imbeciles in your drama class."

"Finally! And after that, I want to tell you something!"

Each person had a different lunch. 

Thomas had tomato and cheese pasta, a yogurt, a raspberry cereal bar and an orange, with an apple juice carton from the canteen. 

Logan had a strawberry jam sandwich, a strawberry cereal bar and an apple, with water. 

Patton always had a turkey wrap, a Crunchie, a banana and a flapjack, with a Capri Sun. 

Virgil's lunches were rarely the same and today he had a chicken sandwich with mayo and a KitKat and sparkling water. 

Roman had a ham and cheese sandwich (but had run out of cheese halfway through so it was a ham, partly cheese and mayo sandwich), sushi, a bag of cheese and onion crisps and Starburst, with Sprite. 

Roman took a bite of his sandwich and grimaced. "I never did like mayo."

"You're an idiot," Virgil said, shaking his head. "I'd offer you some of my sandwich, but I have mayo."

"Here," Thomas piped in, handing Roman his pasta. "I don't want the rest of my pasta anyway."

"Thanks." 

"It's better than eating mayo, isn't it?" Thomas quipped, smirking. "Didn't Logan tell you to ask him to help you if you couldn't put a lunch together?"

"I did."

"Yeah, well, I'm independent."

Virgil snorted "Yeah right," he said, before remembering something. "Talking about telling people things, you said you had something to tell us before."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, when Patton let you talk about your drama group, Morgan, Joe and Alex."

"Oh. Right." He put down his pasta. "You know how I told you I'm gay a couple weeks ago?"

"I mean, it was no secret," Virgil sniggered.

"And it's not like you're the token gay, is it?" 

"Well, I am gay, but I'm also ace."

"As in, asexual?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, cool. Nice to know. So no one'll be fucking you for a while, amirite?"

Roman chuckled. "Yes, that's right. Good observation, Virg." And then his brow furrowed. "... This adult guy came up to me after school yesterday."

"What the heck?"

"And he was trying to talk to me but I told him I had somewhere to be. I don't know if he moved recently, I didn't want to talk to him. I haven't seen him around."

"That's creepy. Good on you for not engaging." Logan nodded praise toward Roman, who beamed. "If he talks to you again, you should probably tell someone."

"Uh, of _course_ I'll tell someone if the creep tries to talk to me again! I'm not stupid!"

"Of course you're not, no one thinks that, it's ju-" At that moment, the bell went.

"Thank God, and just before one of your lectures. Saved by the bell." Roman grinned stupidly at Logan who scowled with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph. Thanks."

* * *

"All right, get home soon," Virgil said, standing up to follow Logan and Patton. 

"It's not home." Roman grumbled. At Virg's pointed glare, he sighed. "Will do, Hot Topic." He nodded and then left him in the café to finish his food and tea.

Some men walked in and took up the last table. 

And then the creep walked in. 

"Can I sit with you?"

Roman stayed silent, and the man sat anyway. 

"You're the only one I really recognise here and I don't like to sit with strangers."

"We don't know each other."

"We've talked. We're not absolute strangers. Plus, a kid, all alone in a cafe? Anyone can take advantage and people might judge."

"It's not that late."

"I overheard your friends talking on the way home. Talking about you and your disdain of your home. Do you share a house with them?"

"Sort of."

"Are you brothers?"

"No."

"Oh? So is it a foster home?"

Roman sipped his tea and mumbled, "Orphanage." The stranger understood him.

"Oh. Orphans."

"I was the last one to arrive and they've known me their whole life. They came in cause their parents died. I came in cause my parents abandoned me."

"Left on the doorstep?"

"... I don't want to talk about it."

"Understandable. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Roman."

"Dexter."

"Like the capuchin from Night at the Museum?"

Dexter cocked his head and grinned. "Oh really? Do you like that movie?"

"Yeah, I like the whole trilogy." Roman would have blabbered on had he not noticed Dexter's confused face. "Have you... not seen the movies?"

"I recognise the name but can't say I have, no."

Roman's eyes widened. "You simply must watch the films!"

Dexter smiled. "I'll have to. Do you have the movies?"

"Not on me, but my friends and I, we share a room cause we're all fifteen - in the orphanage, ten to fifteen year olds share a really big room - have the trilogy."

"Ah. So, if I asked you to lend them to me, you'd have to fetch them."

Roman nodded, finally finishing his tea. "We could go get them now. I can take my food to go, it's not like I need the plate." He picked up his food and the two left the café, happily chatting about any and all topics.

"Yeah, I'm doing Drama, Music and French at school."

"I'm currently unemployed, my roommate's never home cause he's out with his girlfriend or at work."

"The carers at the orphanage are neglectful to us and the older kids don't like us so Logan, Patton, Virg and I always stuck together."

"I went to my dad's funeral a couple weeks ago, I just wished he lasted more than a month after my mother died."

"I'm fifteen."

"I'm twenty four."

"I'm gay."

"I'm gay."

They were mid-conversation as they stopped at the orphanage door, finishing their conversation before Roman said, "I'll go get the movies."

As he hurried through the orphanage halls, he held a smile on his face, beaming from the happy conversation. He barged into the room, humming Disney, ignoring the looks Logan, Patton and Virgil gave him.

"You've been ages," Patton said.

"You're not listening to us," Logan said.

"Why are you getting the Night at the Museum movies?" Virgil asked.

Roman brushed them off, picking up the movies and twirling out the door without a word. 

"Wow, rude."

Once outside again, Roman handed Dexter the three films.

"I'll give you these back in three days, Friday. Is that okay?"

"A film a day. Sounds good."

"I'll see you around, Roman."

"See ya." And with that, the theatre nerd finally went inside and into his room, flopping onto his bed with a stupid grin.

"Roman."

Ugh.

"What now, Sunshine?"

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

Roman sat up. "Nunya. Were you watching me through the window?"

"You just picked up our Night at the Museum films and twirled out of the room! What did you expect us to do, wave it off as 'classic, silly Roman'?!"

"I just don't appreciate being spied on!"

"You were talking to a strange man, Roman!"

Logan sat up. "Was it the creep from earlier today you told us about at lunch?"

"..."

"Roman."

"He's not a creep."

"He was hanging outside our school! He happened to go into the cafe as we left! He found a way to get you to bring him home! He's a goddamn creep, Roman!"

But Roman didn't listen, flopping back down into his bed and burrowing himself under his blanket. "Nice chat. Bye."

"You're not getting out of this."

"Whatever."

Logan and Virgil grunted in unison, the first saying, "We'll wake you up when it's dinner."


End file.
